Birthday Present
by Vera The Awesome
Summary: Nagumo tries to find Suzuno a present for his birthday, which happens to fall on Christmas. TYL!Burn/Gazel and Nepper/Rhionne, one-shot.


**A/N: Whew, long time no see, minna-san. I'm still having a writer's block so I haven't been updating much. I did write a Gran/Reize fic for those who're curious, but since it's smut and this site hates smut, I put it up on my Tumblr (Vera9, under the drabble tag). This one's safe, though, and my contribution to this year's Christmas. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Christmas tunes danced in Nagumo's ears wherever he went. He entered shop after shop, looking for a suitable gift for Suzuno's 24th birthday. Considering it fell on December 25th, he'd gotten used to stores bombarding the festivity on him. Looking for Suzuno's gift was, after all, the same each year: decorations everywhere, snow freezing his feet off, and enough Christmas songs to make his ears bleed. As if that wasn't bad enough, Nagumo had no idea what to get his boyfriend this year. He always gave him the same thing: a big, fat mystery novel Suzuno could sink his teeth into. It wasn't that Suzuno didn't appreciate the gifts; he did. He loved books, he had an entire case in his room. But Nagumo – who wasn't a bookworm in the first place – started to get bored of repeating himself. He didn't want to give Suzuno a book just because he didn't know what else to get him. Besides, his collection was getting so big that he had to start wondering if his boyfriend didn't already own the book he'd give him.

That's why he explored every shop he could find. He didn't have a specific present in mind, so he hoped he would stumble on something he could declare _just right_. So far, he had no luck. Nothing he saw was good enough for Suzuno. Nagumo loved to see the smile he beamed whenever he gave him something; be it for his birthday or on a sporadic occasion. But he didn't just want Suzuno to smile; he wanted his entire face to shine. He wanted his lips to spread to his ears and those dark eyes of his to glimmer in sheer happiness. That didn't happen often, regarding Suzuno's composed attitude. But there were times he expressed that rare cheerfulness Nagumo loved about him and wanted to see more of.

Despite himself, Nagumo entered his fifth bookstore after departing from a place that sold antiques. There were times Suzuno took a fancy to old-fashioned objects, but he was so picky about them Nagumo didn't dare risk buying something he'd disapprove of. He browsed the Mystery section (considering it an old friend at this point), but again ended up empty-handed. Grabbing a book on a whim started to become tempting; he'd begun his search over two hours ago and most stores were going to close soon. Not only that, Suzuno usually finished making dinner around this time. He'd become the cook of the house after Nagumo nearly burned down the kitchen during an attempt to make an omelet. He probably assumed his boyfriend was almost done at work, but Nagumo had secretly asked the afternoon off in advance so he could go present-hunting. Some hunt it was. At this point, Nagumo just wanted to get it over with so Suzuno wouldn't get suspicious (and he wouldn't freeze to death). Seeing as his boyfriend started work early in the morning, he hadn't even had the chance to wish him a happy birthday yet.

Passing the Kids section, Nagumo couldn't help but grin behind his scarf. The sight of those colourfully illustrated books reminded him of his and Suzuno's childhood. When they were younger, the silver-haired boy's birthday was often overshadowed by Christmas, which the orphans of Sun Garden anticipated twice the amount because Suzuno wasn't the only one getting presents. Nagumo, one of his few friends at the time, was the only one who noticed the damper the lack of attention for his special day put on his mood. Considering he wasn't old enough to afford a present, he would give his own toys to the other boy, entitling him to feel a little special after all. Nervous and timid Suzuno always responded by pushing the presents back into Nagumo's hands, so the redhead settled a compromise: the toys belonged to them both, so they could play with them together. Needless to say, Suzuno was overjoyed spending time with his brother. Thinking back to it, Nagumo realized_ that_ was probably the best gift he could give him at the time. After all, they'd shared a close bond since they were six.

Now that they lived together as lovers, though, his mere presence was no longer enough. Nagumo knew how much Suzuno loved him, but today marked both his birthday _and _Christmas, a lovers' day to boot. No matter the cost, he had to find something that would make him feel special once again.

Nagumo was shaken back to reality by the announcement the store would close in five minutes. "Shit," he grumbled, and he quickly went outside. Frustrated by his lack of success and the quickly decreasing time he had left, he accidentally bumped into one of the many couples he had thus far managed to dodge on his quest.

"I'm sorry," he apologized not very convincingly, but looking up at the strangers' faces, he realized they wouldn't start scolding him anytime soon. Arm in arm, Netsuha and Yuki gave him a surprised smile, which he returned.

"Haruya," his old teammate greeted him. "Didn't think I'd see you here without Suzuno."

"I'm looking for his birthday present," Nagumo explained, and a frown instantly replaced his short-lived smile. "But I can't find anything, and I don't want to give him a book. He already has too many of those."

"Shouldn't you get him a present _before_ his actual birthday?" Netsuha teased, and he stuck out his tongue when his ex-captain gave him a look.

"You know how busy I am at work," he snapped, and he looked over at Yuki, who'd already started pondering. She had always been a close friend of Suzuno's, so she'd know what he liked. "Have you looked for curiosa?"

"Of course I have, but you know how picky he is," Nagumo huffed.

"How about food?" Yuki continued cheerily. "It's very basic, but you know how much Fuu-chan likes food. Me and the girls prepared all sorts of snacks to give him tomorrow, since we didn't want to disturb you two on Christmas."

Nagumo nodded, knowing said girls were Clara and Ai, the other female Diamond Dust members. Sometimes he envied how much they adored their captain, even to this day; the girls of Prominence usually teased and flirted with him rather than treated him with actual respect.

"Well, I can't cook…" he muttered, and he shot Netsuha another look when the other's eyes clearly answered: "That's an understatement." "And it's a little late to take him out somewhere; he's probably setting the table as we speak."

"And there's nothing he particularly wants either?" Yuki inquired, to which Nagumo shook his head. Then she offered: "How about something small? I know a present seems more valuable the bigger it is, but a simple box of chocolates might just be enough."

"Add a bunch of flowers to that; every girl loves flowers," Netsuha snickered, but he quickly zipped his lips when both his girlfriend and best friend threw him a glare.

"Fuusuke is allergic to flowers," Yuki informed him huffily, and Nagumo tried not to snicker himself at the image of an insanely sneezing Suzuno. Once aware of his weakness, he would sometimes exploit it by shoving flowers under his nose. That was when they were younger, though; of course, he would _neeever _resort to such a childish prank these days. Probably.

"Anyway," Yuki resumed, eyes flicking back to the redhead. Since he didn't see her often and she'd worn a mask for most of her life – first for childish fun, then as part of her Aliea identity –, Nagumo tended to be taken aback by those sparkling blue eyes, contrasting her stern disguise. "I understand you want to give Suzuno something great, but trust me when I say he appreciates every gift he gets, no matter how small. He's not as arrogant as you'd think."

"I know," Nagumo answered. He probably knew that best of all. Suzuno had never even expressed a hint of arrogance until they were teenagers, and as much as that high-and-mighty attitude pissed him off, Nagumo later admitted it made him attractive as hell.

Yuki checked her watch. "And considering most stores are about to close, I'd vote for the chocolate, maybe even a book. Just because he already has many doesn't mean he doesn't want more. A book fanatic _always_ wants more. And as long as you give it from your heart, he's going to love it."

"I guess that's true…" Nagumo mumbled in slight defeat. He still thought a simple book was far from enough, but everyone's tastes differed in the end. He himself had a shelf full of videogames, but he was still psyched whenever he found something to add to his collection. Suzuno was the exact same, just with books.

"And if you really can't make up your mind, give up for now and surprise him with something tomorrow," Yuki smiled. "_You_wouldn't mind if your birthday present was one day late, right?"

Nagumo shook his head. As much as he loved getting presents, but he didn't care if they were given a day or even a week later. As long as his friends celebrated his birthday on the actual day.

Yuki was about to say something, but Netsuha, who had peeked along when she checked the time, tapped her on the shoulder. "Sweetie, we should go. Our reservation is in five minutes."

"Reservation?" Nagumo smirked, unable to hide his amusement at the nickname. Up until his friends got together a few years ago, he had never once thought he'd see that day the tough and tempered Netsuha called someone "sweetie".

"Yes," Yuki answered. "We're going out to dinner tonight."

"I see." Hearing that option again, Nagumo wondered why he hadn't thought of it before. Suzuno could have as much delicious food as he wanted, and it would be a suitable way to celebrate his birthday. On top of that, chances would be higher Suzuno gave him that smile he loved so much, seeing as his face always lit up at the sight of scrumptious food. Damn him for letting that opportunity slip…

"Yeah, so we'll see you later, Haruya." Netsuha held up his fist so Nagumo could bump it with his own. "Good luck with your handful of a boyfriend."

"Thanks," Nagumo grumbled not very enthusiastically. As the three of them parted ways, he could hear Netsuha insist that he pay for his and Yuki's dinner, but his girlfriend hushed him by claiming it was only fair to split the bill. Nagumo grinned to himself. Netsuha used to dislike girls at a younger age, but in truth, he could be a real gentleman.

Strolling through the snow, Nagumo noticed how more and more stores shut their doors and dimmed their lights. If he wanted to buy a present, he had to do so quick. He feared he could get a call from his boyfriend anytime, too, and he didn't want to lie that he had to work overtime or something – _especially_ if he ended up presentless anyway. Should he follow Yuki's advice and make reservations for some fancy restaurant tomorrow? Seeing as he had almost no time left, he was running out of the few options he had. Still, coming home with nothing to give his lover at all…

Grumbling under his breath, Nagumo turned around and rushed to the nearest candy store.

* * *

"I'm home," the redhead announced, impatiently shaking off the snow that glued to his shoes. He waited for a response from his boyfriend, but the house remained silent. "I'm home," he repeated a little louder, quickly removing his coat and shoes so he could follow the delicious scent emerging from the kitchen. Peeking inside, he found Suzuno had prepared a feast. The meals he made weren't usually modest in the first place, but this one could easily fill four – perhaps even five – people. Just the sight made Nagumo's mouth water, but he put dinner aside when he saw Suzuno wasn't there.

"Fuusuke?" he called, and just then he heard two quick feet descend the stairs. Nagumo turned around and smiled at his boyfriend, who was still wearing an apron. Seemed dinner hadn't been on the table that long. In the back of his mind, he noted the wrinkles on Suzuno's forehead and slightly irregular breathing, but he figured he had rushed upstairs and back down for whatever reason. Anyway, it wasn't important.

"Welcome home," Suzuno finally answered, and he walked over to kiss Nagumo on the lips.

"Thanks," Nagumo grinned, inching back to present a plastic bag. "And happy birthday."

Looking inside the bag, Suzuno found all sorts of candy, including a box of pralines – his favorite brand no less. He lifted his head with a smile, but sadly to Nagumo's expectations, it wasn't the smile he hoped to see. Then again, what did he expect, with a mediocre present like this.

"I know it's not much," he shrugged before Suzuno had a chance to say something. "I'll get you something better, promise. A bag of candy is hardly a present."

Suzuno shook his head. "I don't mind. You know I like everything you give me. Now, let's eat before dinner gets cold."

Nagumo nodded and followed him into the kitchen, not voicing the slight disappointment in Suzuno's underwhelming reaction. It wasn't like he expected him to bounce around in joy, but the current air didn't feel cheerful at all. It was bad enough that they hadn't seen each other all day; weren't they supposed to celebrate Suzuno's birthday with the time they had left?

Suzuno didn't seem to agree. Once they started to eat, Nagumo attempted to strike up a conversation, seeing as he didn't even bother asking him how work went. But when he asked him that same question, if anyone had congratulated him, and how his day had been in general, the silver-haired male continuously answered him in short sentences. He didn't even respond to Nagumo's compliments on his food – which were a risk on their own, since such praise would only fuel his overblown ego. But this time, Suzuno didn't seem to care. He barely even looked at his lover. He wasn't moody because of his crappy present, was he…?

"Uhm…" Nagumo started, determined to find out. "Are you okay, Fuusuke? You're so quiet."

Suzuno abruptly lifted his head. There seemed to be a flicker of realization on his face, but it then faded back to the same steel expression. However, a small blush coloured his cheeks this time. "I'm fine," he answered, which only confirmed there was definitely a problem.

"Really?" Nagumo questioned skeptically. "I thought you'd be happier on your birthday. You're getting to eat all this delicious food, and we've got the entire evening to ourselves. We can do anything you like."

"I'm telling you, I'm fine, Haruya," Suzuno persisted, but the look on his face said the exact opposite. His stubborn denial of the truth started to get on Nagumo's nerves.

"Then what is it?" he continued himself, and he put down his chopsticks to show he wasn't going to eat until Suzuno was straight with him. "Is it my gift? I already told you I'd make up for it—I know how crappy it is, but the stores were about to close and—"

"It's not that, Haruya!"

Nagumo backed into his chair, shocked by that sudden exclamation. At least Suzuno admitted there was something wrong, but he hadn't expected him to raise his voice like that. His boyfriend seemed to be angry about something, maybe even frustrated – and that blush from before had mysteriously increased twofold.

"What do you mean?" he started confusedly, but Suzuno shook his head to silence him. He had put down his chopsticks as well and was now staring at his meal, not moving a muscle. Just as Nagumo feared his anger would convert to sadness, he answered in a grumpy voice: "The mood is all wrong…"

Nagumo raised an eyebrow. That was what's bothering him? "Well—of course it is," he grumbled back, not knowing what to make of Suzuno's behavior. "You've been tense since I came home. If I did something wrong, you can say it to my face, you know?"

"You didn't do anything wrong," Suzuno clarified. He seemed to want to say something, but he shut his mouth, opened it, and then shut it again. Clearly, there was something he was hesitant to voice. This was even more rare than his sporadic outbursts; Nagumo knew his boyfriend to speak his mind, no matter what. Then, Suzuno slowly reached inside his pocket and took out a small object. He slid it over to Nagumo, who realized it was a small, black box.

"What is this?" he asked. Seeing as Suzuno was still struggling to speak, he decided to find out by himself and opened it, only to find… a beautiful silver ring. His eyes went wide. Wait, this couldn't be…?

Nagumo stared up at Suzuno, who visibly forced himself not to look away from him. He had to explain himself. "It's Christmas," he started, uncharacteristically shy. "I thought it would be the right time to ask… If—if you're so worried about giving me a good present, all you have to say is 'yes', got it?"

… so it was true. Suzuno was proposing to him. That's why he was so nervous. That's why he was panting before. He must've rushed to obtain the ring from some hidden place as a finishing touch to what was supposed to be a romantic dinner. But he was so anxious that he ended up thickening the atmosphere and didn't even know when to raise the subject. In a way, that was adorable.

"Fuusuke…" Nagumo started, but then he realized he didn't even know what to say. He was in total shock. He had barely even thought of marriage before, and now Suzuno was asking him to become his husband. As sudden as it was, though, the answer was obvious. He wanted nothing more than to stay with his boyfriend, just the way they were. If all he had to do was say one tiny word, there was nothing keeping him from telling Suzuno what he wanted to hear.

"… yes."

Suzuno, who was about to lower his head so his nerves wouldn't start killing him, abruptly jerked it back up at the sound of that little word. His entire body froze, eyes growing and mouth falling open. In a moment that seemed to last for hours, he did little more than stare at his boyfriend, completely agape. But the redhead's cheerful grin and burning eyes confirmed what he almost thought had been an illusion. Nagumo wanted to marry him.

"Haruya…!" Tears welled up in his eyes as Suzuno shoved his chair back and ran to the other side of the table, where he clasped his boyfriend in his arms. Overjoyed, Nagumo returned the embrace just as tightly, and he started to caress Suzuno's back when he repeated his name on his shoulder, voice trembling.

"Now now, don't cry," he soothed. "I said yes, didn't I?"

Suzuno pulled back with an indignant pout. "Yes, but you waited endlessly to say it! You had me scared senseless!"

"Come on, am I not allowed to let it sink in?" Nagumo smirked. "It's not every day a guy gets proposed to."

Suzuno huffed in response, but he quickly forgot about his irritation when Nagumo got up himself and let their lips meet. Contrast to the innocent peck from before, they now shared a heated kiss, clinging onto each other and letting their hands wander longingly across each other's backsides.

Once they parted, Nagumo brought one hand to Suzuno's cheeks, wiping off the last tears he'd shed. His fiancé was smiling at him, the exact smile he had so hoped to see. Eyes glimmering, lips wide, and this time, he really did look like he was going to jump around in joy. That would be quite the sight.

Just as silence began to fall over them, Suzuno banished it by putting his arms around Nagumo's neck and changing that smile into a suggestive grin. "I'm not in the mood to eat anymore."

"Me neither," Nagumo grinned, poking their noses together. He was well aware what Suzuno was in the mood for. "But what are we supposed to do with the food? Are you really letting all your effort go to waste?"

"Of course not. We can put the leftovers in the freezer," Suzuno answered.

Nagumo snuck a peek at the full table, then glanced back at his lover. "I'd say this is a little more than leftovers."

"Shut up," Suzuno puffed, and he took Nagumo's hand to guide him to the bedroom. By the time they reached the door, they were already entangled in another fiery kiss, and they refused to let go of each other when Suzuno pushed Nagumo down on the bed. They paused briefly to look each other in the eye, then continued their passionate make-out session. However, it was in that short interruption that Nagumo realized the irony of his previous concern: that his mere presence wouldn't be enough to Suzuno. What a stupid thing to think. Cherishing Suzuno more than anything in the world, he should know how much he meant to his boyfriend. His presence, his being, was and would always be the best gift he could give him. And he would gladly do so forever, proud to be his husband.

"I love you," he breathed raggedly when Suzuno finally allowed him to breathe. His boyfriend stroked his cheek with a smile and whispered: "I love you too." Returning the smile, Nagumo resumed the kiss and ran his hands over Suzuno's bare back, having slipped inside his shirt. He doubted he could feel any happier, any more loved right now, and he was more than eager to show Suzuno that he loved him just as much.


End file.
